


What I Feel When I'm With You

by Selenic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied First Time, M/M, POV Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How do you feel?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Feel When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a side effect of a drabble exchange I agreed to with a RL friend. The prompt for that drabble was the question "How are you doing", but I started hearing this 'how do you feel' in my head, and suddenly this idea for a Kirk/Spock moment was born. It's my first fic for the pairing, and while I saw it as a ST:AOS fic, this can probably be read as a ST:TOS story as well.
> 
> Big thanks and a hug to melagan for giving this a quick read through, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/113862.html)

 

What I Feel When I'm With You

 

_How do you feel?_

Such a human question. Simple words which could be spoken in light inquiry, with no expectance of a meaningful answer. A ritual of acknowledgement, of another person and their situation, where the actual emotions experienced by either party had no significance. Only the act itself seemed to matter.

Yet the content of those words could be a myriad of other things, varying infinitely both with their delivery and interpretation, because the message they sent was always uniquely dependent on the circumstances and those involved. Spock had long since stopped trying to decipher each occurrence—whether he was a part of them or not—having concluded that any attempt to comprehend this particular fragment of human behaviour was just as futile as the others.

Despite and because of his Vulcan heritage, Spock had been asked the question several times during his life, in many human tones including bitter mockery, cold indifference, pointless curiosity, and loving concern. But none had posed it in the manner Spock witnessed right now, not with this illogical intimacy that Spock couldn't remain unaffected by. Because none of them had been James Kirk.

How he could convey the question with his eyes, still so close, bright and honest and happy and nervous as they watched Spock. How it was in the shaky rhythm of his very breath, spreading across Spock's skin in shuddering waves, warm against his lips. How the tremble of his fingers sought for an answer, buried deep in the dark hair they had made a mess of. How his body pleaded for it when he lay partly over Spock on the bed, lax from earlier effort, yet subtly clinging closer as sweat and their gathered release gradually glued them together.

Spock didn't need words to hear the question, and they weren't required for him to respond. Not that he could have encapsulated the vastness of his emotions into any string of syllables even if he had tried. The tension that had been pulling them toward each other had dissipated, their feverish desire spent for now, but what remained would bind them together inseparably.

He captured Jim's lips with his own, not with the fervour he had before, but with gentleness he had not known he possessed. And all of him sang to Jim, into his mouth and mind and into each inch of his skin. 

_I am here. I feel. I love._

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
